


dirty little secret

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jock!Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's a jock, Harrys average and tired of hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty little secret

"Hey, Ni," Harry greets happily, leaning against the locker next to Nialls, "you're coming over later, yeah?"

"Um," Niall says, looking around. Nobody's paying attention to them, fortunately. "Yep," he replies shortly.

Harrys eyebrows bunch together, and Niall knows what's coming next.

"What? I can't even talk to you in public? Are you really  _that_  paranoid, Niall?" Harry asks, a little louder than Niall would like.

"Can we not do this here?" Niall asks, voice hushed and eyes flickering around. 

"Maybe we just - shouldn't do it at all anymore," Harry sighs. "I don't think you realize how hard this is for me, Ni, and it fucking hurts, too. Maybe we should just stop seeing each other."

"What!?" Niall exclaims. He's not really sure he knows  _how_  to be without Harry anymore, so, no, they really shouldn't do that. "Harry, just calm down alright? We'll talk after school, yeah?" 

"I don't think so, Ni," Harry says with a small shake of his head. He looks like he's about to cry, and Niall just wants to hold him and tell him he loves him, but he won't do that. Because he's weak, and scared, and pathetic. He can't even give his own boyfriend what he needs to be happy anymore.

Harry backs up a few steps slowly, then turns and walks away, and Niall bunches his hands into fists to stop from chasing after him. He watches Harrys retreating back until he's disappeared around the corner, and lets out a loud  _"fuck!"_  and punches his locker, rushes to the gym avoiding everyone's confused gazes.

He thought everything was fine. It's been a perfect eight months with Harry - or well, he  _thought_  it was perfect. Harry had mentioned a few times that he would like to start telling people about them, but once he realized that Niall had tensed up and began to panic inside his head, he assured him it was fine, that he could wait a little longer until Niall was ready.

Eventually, when they've been together for four months, the last two spent trying to convince Niall to come out, he gave up. And Niall had assumed it was because he was fine with keeping it between them. 

Harry started bringing it up again a month ago, and Niall kept shutting him down, because he's selfish, and he's scared of losing what he has, his status as the popular jock, captain of the football team, the friends, the parties, and ignored the fact that his boyfriend was hurting.

Harry probably should have left him sooner, he realizes. Harry's given him so much, and Niall can't even give him this one thing.

He sighs, puts on his sweats and runs laps, blaring music from his headphones to drown out his Coach yelling at him to  _take it easy, you're going to fuck up your knee, Horan!_

\- x -

Niall texts him after, begging him to just come talk to him after school, and he doesn't reply.

Niall calls him twenty times after school, and he doesn't answer.

\- x -

It's been a week of Niall sending Harry pleading looks in the hallways and Harrys answering sad, apologetic smiles before he heads in another direction, and Niall's trying not to crack.

He feels like at any moment he's going to break down, because something in his chest hollows more and more every time he hears something funny and goes to text Harry about it before realizing he can't. Or when he's lying in bed and goes to call Harry and tell him to meet him at the park but he  _can't._

During class he hears Louis say he saw _'that curly haired guy'_  walking around the park crying the night before on his way home from Eleanors and he has to close his eyes and put his head down on his desk to stop from crying himself.

\- x -

The next week he realizes that maybe he shouldn't give a fuck if he loses everything, because as much as he loves his friends (mainly Louis and Liam) they don't even notice he's upset, and he knows that Harry would sense it in a second.

Because Harry is just - perfect, really. He's cute and shy but also outgoing and  _hot_ , and he's so incredibly caring and loving that Niall sometimes gets a little overwhelmed by it.

So he corners Harry in the hallway between classes, and this time it's Harry glancing around to see if anyone is watching.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks, and he sounds so tired and his eyes are a little puffier than usual, and it makes his stomach clench with guilt. "Someone might see. Just leave me alone, Niall."

He goes to walk by, but Niall steps in front of him, grabs his wrist gently. "I just want to talk, okay? Just please let me talk and if you still don't want this, then I'll leave you alone, just,  _please_  Harry?" 

Harry stares past Nialls head for moment, before he sighs, shoulders slumping. "Fine, but I have class right now, and so do you. So just, text me later, I guess."

"You'll answer, right?" Niall asks. He doesn't care if he seems desperate or needy, because he _is._

"Yes Niall, I'll answer," Harry replies snappily.

He walks away, and Niall can't help but grin a bit, more genuine than he has in two weeks, because he feels hopeful.

\- x -

They meet at the park at 4:30 because that's their meeting spot, always has been, so it makes sense.

"Okay, what do you want?" Harry asks as soon as he sits on the grass beside Niall.

He's not looking at Niall, and it makes him a little uncomfortable, how he's staring right at the side of Harrys face, but Harry just keeps looking forward blankly like he's not even there. He's wearing a soft, over sized sweater that goes half way down his fingers, and Niall just wants to cuddle with him in bed talking about nothing in particular like they used to.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry I guess. You've always been there for me, always gave me more than I could ask for and you're probably the most amazing person I've ever met, and I should've realized that. Should've realized I was hurting you, too." 

Niall inhales shakily, runs a hand through his hair. Harry's still not looking at him, but he's still hopeful.

"I'm sorry I was such shit. And, you just deserve to know that you are the most amazing and beautiful person in my life, and you really do mean more to me than you could imagine. I know that I hurt you, and I know I really don't deserve it, but I love you  _so_  fucking much Harry, and I really wish you would give me another chance."

"So, I'm just supposed to forgive you and go back to being your dirty little secret even though it kills me?" Harry asks sharply, finally,  _finally,_  looking at him.

"No!" Niall yelps. "I think I'm ready. I want to tell people."

Harry sighs, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. "Don't do it just because you feel like you have to."

"I don't feel like I have to. I realized that I just don't give a fuck what anyone thinks as long as I have you, as cliche as that sounds." 

Niall sighs himself, then slumps back against the tree behind them. He waits for Harry to say something for a few minutes, then suddenly Harry's lying down and putting his head in Nialls lap. Nialls fingers instantly find their way into his curls, rubbing gently at his scalp briefly before petting his bangs out of his face.

The corners of Harrys mouth quirk up a little, softly, and he wiggles around a little, getting comfortable. "I love you Niall, and if this is really what you want, then great, but if you're not ready, don't push it."

"I'm ready," Niall replies firmly. 

They just look at each other for a while, before Harry smiles, dimples appearing, and sits up. He leans in to kiss him, but Niall reaches out and stops him, gripping onto his biceps, and checks to make sure no one saw.

Harry frowns. "Niall, what the f--"

"I want my parents to know first and I know Louis always walks by this park. I'm sorry," Niall cuts him off.

"Oh," Harry says, relaxing again. "Well, when do you want to tell them then?"

"I was thinking now, if you'll come with me?" Niall asks hesitantly.

Harry beams, though, and nods his head frantically. "Of course I'll come, babe."

Niall hauls Harry up with him, and the whole five minute walk to his house he just wants to wrap an arm around his waist, but he really doesn't want to have anyone see until his parents know. He's close with his family, and if he's honest, he's always hated lying to them, and he knows they'll be okay with it, but something's always stopped him from telling them.

His parents are in the kitchen, his mother doing the dishes and his father at the table keeping her company. He's always admired how they've always managed to stay so completely in love.

Bobby turns his attention to them, and Niall tenses up. Even though he knows it'll be okay, he's still terrified.

"Hey Dad," he says quietly.

"Niall?" Maura asks, "Where have you been, love?"

"Um, I went to see Harry," he replies, before actually remembering Harry is there, behind him and a little to the right. "Oh! This is Harry," he says, shuffling over a bit so Harry can be seen more. 

Bobby smiles at Harry, nodding his head as a greeting, and Maura says a happy "hello, love!" even though she hasn't even turned around.

She quickly dries off her hands, then turns to smile at him. "Why have we not met Harry before, Niall?" she asks.

"I've kind of been hiding him," Niall answers honestly.

She frowns, swats him on the chest lightly. "Why would you do that? You're not a criminal are you?" she jokes, attention turned to Harry.

Harry smirks, he's always loved stupid jokes, and shakes his head lightly.

"Actually mum, dad, Harry's my um - he's my boyfriend," Niall says, palms sweating.

Mauras face lights up, then, and she absolutely beams at Harry. "Are you good to my boy?" she asks.

Harry smiles. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good then!" she says. She hugs him, and Niall sees the surprise on Harrys face before he's smiling and hugging her back. When she pulls away she smiles up at him, eyes soft. "I hope to get to know you better then."

"You too, Missus Horan," he replies politely, smiling sweetly.

Marua hugs Niall tightly as well, and Bobby gets up from his seat, face expressionless, stopping in front of Harry. "Do you like football?"

"Erm, I'm not very good at playing it," Harry admits nervously, "but yes, I go to all Niall's games and stuff." 

Bobby breaks into a grin, gives Harry a hug with a few slightly rough but friendly pats to the back and Niall beams, feeling himself relax.

They're in the middle of Harry telling his parents about wanting to go to law school when the door opens and snaps shut. Niall tenses up again, just slightly, because Greg's the one he's most worried about telling. He's never really told anyone how he feels about gay people, so Niall really has no idea what to expect.

Greg comes in, patting Bobby on the shoulder with a smile before turning his attention to Harry and Niall.

"Who's this?" he asks not unkindly.

"Harry," Niall replies, "he's my boyfriend." He sounds more confident than he feels, but he reaches for Harrys hand and links their fingers together. Harry squeezes, and Niall feels a little more at ease.

Greg looks from their fingers to Harrys face to Nialls, then smiles. "Alright then," is all he says, going to the fridge to down orange juice straight from the jug. 

Maura shrieks at him, and Bobby laughs while he heads to the living room. Niall tugs Harry closer by their linked fingers, puts his free hand on his waist. Harry smiles shyly, playing with the collar of Nialls button up he has on undone over a t-shirt.

"I love you," Niall says quietly.

Harry bites on his lip to hide his smile. "I love you, too."

\- x - 

At school the next day, Niall spends his time avoiding the boys until Lunch when Harry gets there. They meet at Harrys locker, and he's absolutely soaked.

"Must be raining a bit then?" Niall asks, trying not to laugh.

Harry pouts. "My shirt is see through! One of the Freshmen was staring at my butterfly," he whines.

Niall smiles, shaking his head. He pulls his Letterman off, holding it out for Harry. Harry looks at it like it might jump out and eat him.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Niall nods. "Obviously. You're cold and wet, and I'm not," he says. "'Come on, put it on." 

Harry finally takes it, slipping it on and zipping it up half way. It fits him near perfectly, just the littlest bit too big, and the light blue makes his eyes look even greener. Nialls never really thought he was possessive, a little jealous, yes, but not possessive. But, seeing Harry in his jacket, with the cursive 'Horan' under the 'C' for captain on his chest, makes him reconsider.

Harry beams, his cheeks pinker than Nialls ever seen them. "Thanks," he says shyly.

"Of course, love," Niall replies easily. "Do you want to sit with me? Like - at my table with the guys? Zayn can come, too."

Harry shakes his head. "Zayns at home watching Safaa, she's sick."

"So you're free then," Niall says, smirking.

Harry smiles and nods, but Niall can tell he's nervous. He links their fingers, squeezing slightly to reassure him, hopefully. Harry turns at smiles softly at him, so he assumes it works.

"What's up, boys?" Niall asks when they get to the table.

Everyone sort of stares at them for a moment, before Louis speaks up. 

"Who's your friend Niall?" 

"This is Harry, and he's my boyfriend. Everyone alright with that?" Niall asks rhetorically, raising an eyebrow.

The boys shake their heads, and Niall nods. "Good."

There's only one seat left, since a lot of the cheerleaders have taken to sitting with them, so Niall takes the seat and pulls Harry into his lap. He wraps one arm around Harrys waist, using the other to steal Louis' carrot sticks.

Harry looks back at him, blushing prettily, so he kisses him softly before shoving a carrot stick up his nose, laughing at his squawk of protest.

\- x -

Harry watches practice, still in Nialls jacket, and Niall feels his chest fill with pride when he spots him and Coach laughing about something together.

On his way to the locker rooms, Coach stops him and tells him Harry's a keeper and not to let him get away. Niall assures him he wont.


End file.
